Memories of Hearts and Darkness
by giggly-boy-luva
Summary: A bitter Riku and a Misguided Sora. SxR.YAY! 20 reviews! w00t! thanx pplz! chapter SIX is finally up....soraXrikuness i promise...like a whole chappie of !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

Of dark nights, and sunny mornings…

Sora dozed fitfully, tossing and turning. His arm twitched and he mumbled something incoherent again. He hadn't slept well ever since defeating Ansem. Terrible nightmares, filled with nothing but darkness, plague him every night. He turned over, kicking and flailing, lashing out at thin air that to him would be horrors unimaginable.

"Kairi!" he screamed out, sitting bold upright, cold sweat pouring down his brow, his breathing short and fast.

"Shhhh…" a cool, comforting voice urged him, "she's fine, it's alright. She's fine, I'm here, it's okay," the voice whispered. Sora's breathing deepened and slowed, returning to normal.

"Oh Riku!" he blurted before bursting into tears. He clung to the owner of the voice, sobbing into his chest.

"Shhhh, it's okay Sora. It's okay. I'm here."

"Riku it was horrible…they're getting worse…I can't take this anymore…I…I…" but he couldn't continue, as another fit of tears caught him.

Riku, as he did every night, sat holding Sora. And, like every night, he cringed as Sora cried out for Kairi and not him.

"It's okay…" he mumbled. A single tear fell from his aquamarine eyes. It was _not _okay…for him. Sora finally stopped crying, letting go, his head sinking back down into soft pillows.

"Riku…k…a...i...r...i…" he mumbled falling back asleep. Riku stayed a few minutes longer, just watching as his childhood friend fell back into fitful, and nightmare filled sleep.

Sunlight streamed through the small window. Sora raised his head, blinking bleary eyes. He felt worse than when he had tried to get to sleep in the first place. He sighed; it had been this way for months now. Yet still the nightmares haunt him. He stretched and noticed as usual, Riku asleep beside his bed. Poor Riku, ever since the nightmares began he hasn't slept either. The light hit him then, seemingly on que, highlighting his silvery blue hair, making it shimmer and sparkle. His eyes flickered open. He raised his head slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey sleepy head," Sora said quietly with his infamous cheesy grin plastered on his face,

"Hey…" Riku yawned, frowning slightly. Sora threw off his doona, slipping out of bed, his baggy pyjamas falling past his feet making his foot falls silent. Riku followed suit, slipping on some fuzzy ugg boots.

"Want some brekkie?" Riku asked. Knowing he must've slept better than Sora. He also knew Sora would refuse the offer. He was never hungry in the mornings. Once he _did_ eat breakfast (with a lot of worried prompting from Riku)…he spent the rest of the morning throwing up; so, as expected, Sora tiredly replied with a shake of his head, making his uncontrollable brunette hair to shake. Riku smiled, ruffling the shorter boys' hair.

"How about some juice?" he asked, he needed to have _something_.

"Sure" he said gratefully. _He was really lucky to have a friend who cared for him so much. Riku seems to have taken on Kairi's role…_Sora was distracted from his musings by a pillow hitting him in the face.

"Hey!" Sora yelled, disgruntled, before smiling and launching the pillow-come-projectile back towards Riku's smiling face. Riku deftly caught it, the smile never leaving his face. He wondered what Sora was thinking about…_probably Kairi _a bitter voice said in his head. Riku sighed and then flinched slightly as he too was knocked from his musings with a pillow projectile.

"Breakfast for one, juice for two coming right up!" he said cheerily, throwing off his dark mood. He was going to make today great.

_For those of you who don't know (poor, unexposed people!) ugg boots are slippers, which are in fact boots, with a warm fuzzy inside:)…mmmm ugg boots:)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"So…" Sora began casually, "any plans for today? Any great quests calling?" he asked, sipping his apple juice.

"Hmmm…weeeeeelllll I thought perhaps we could go…acccctually…" Riku drawled, teasing Sora, as only he could, sipping his own apple juice. Of course he had already decided on the days' activity, indecision was not like him at all. And Sora knew it. He smiled evilly, eyes sparkling.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaase tell me…" Sora begged jokingly, holding the 'e' in please for an impossibly long time. Riku raised a delicate eyebrow quizzically,

"I thought…that…breathing _wasn't_ optional…" he said wryly, as if questioning on of his own truths. Another thing he wasn't proficient with. Self doubt. Nope definitely not him. Sora giggled, choking on his juice slightly. Riku promptly responded with more wry humour,

"Oooooo! He choked, lets all point and laugh at him!" he said, pointing and laughing,

"Shut uuuuuuuuppp," Sora whined, wiping juice from his chin, giggly quietly still, "so where _are _we going?" he asked, his voice dripping curiosity. A very typical 'Sora trait'. He was curious about _everything_. Questioning this and that, reading books on the other, poking things to 'see if they move', you name it, Sora'll ask _something_.

"It's a surprise!" Riku answered, poking his tongue out at Sora. Sora giggled again. He had a feeling this was going to be a fun day. He downed the last of his juice, dumping his glass in the sink. Riku went to clean the brekkie dishes when Sora called from his bedroom,

"Leave it! It's my turn, I'll do it tonight! Promise." Riku sighed, knowing he'd end up doing them anyway. It wasn't Sora's fault, he was just…forgetful. He cleared the rest of the breakfast dishes and wiped down the table. He liked the apartment to be clean. It was, after all, his space, and he wouldn't have dirtiness. It probably had something to do with his distinct dislike of shadows. He already had most of the blinds open and decided to burn some oil. He opened the small cupboard and scanned the different scented oils, selecting his favourite, jasmine and vanilla. Carefully placing two drops on the glass plate, balancing it on the bench as he grabbed the silver candle; careful not to burn himself, as he was prone to do, he lit the candle, placing it back in the burner and put the glass plate back on the rim. The burner itself was copper coloured, with three dragons as the supporting arches and a long, thin dragon forming the ring around the top. Sora had given it to him as a Christmas prezzie, and Riku lit it when ever he could. He then walked slowly to his room, savouring the sweet, relaxing scent that was wafting from the burner. As he reached the door of his room Sora yelled out again,

"Going in the shower!" Riku smiled to himself as he opened the door to his room. He continued to his bed, flopping down onto the soft, feather filled doona. Lying there contentedly for a moment, he thought of his plans for the day.

Sora on the heat and the fan, flooding the bathroom with light, warmth and the soft whir of the fan. He turned on the hot water, laying out the carefully selected outfit, a pair of black bootleg jeans, a black printed tee, layered with a white with black-diagonal-striped shirt. Very stylish, yet comfortable. He had no idea where Riku and he were going, so he dressed to impress, careful, however, to make sure he was comfortable. He never used to care much, but since with Riku after a few months Riku's 'fashion sense' had definitely rubbed off on him. Maybe that's where they were going…to the mall, to look at the new spring season clothes…_his _new spring season clothes. Or maybe to see that movie Riku and he had been talking about…he continued to think of the possibilities as he stripped off. Turning the cold tap on, cooling the now very hot water to a comfortable temperature. Grabbing a towel and placing it in front of the shower, so as not to drip everywhere (Riku _hated_ that). He stepped under the water, slipping slightly and banging his elbow on the wall with a reflexive "ow",

"Go co,"" he mumbled to himself, rubbing his elbow. Yep that's another 'Sora trait' he was, for the most part very un-co. Accept, of course, in battle. He put his head under the water, tipping it back so the water was running through his brunette mane. Selecting his shampoo he began to lather the thick liquid into his hair. He breathed deeply, the water washing away the shadows of last night. After all yesterday was yesterday. He smiled widely. And today is going to be a blast, if he knew Riku. He rinsed his hair, just letting the water run down his hair and back. He finally turned the water off, and began to brush his teeth, smiling into the mirror. Yep, that missing tooth was, well…still missing. Another reminder of his run in with Ansem. He put on his jeans and tops, beginning to think of accessories. He decided that he wouldn't figure out where Riku was taking him, and that he would ask Riku to help decide which apparel to don. He grabbed his hair concrete, smoothing some through his hair, spiking it in crazy positions that only someone as young at heart as Sora could pull off. He turned off the fan and heat, causing the darkness to retake the bathroom.

"On second thought," he mumbled out loud, turning the heat back on. He dumped his towel and PJ's in the laundry before yelling out,

"Bathroom's free!"

Riku had, by now, tried on six pairs of shorts, three printed shirts, four printed tees, three jackets, five necklaces, six bracelets, three cuffs and ten, yes ten different sandals. He finally decided upon his fave, very comfy, very stylish black denim shorts, the matching black and red printed tank top, showing off his delicate figure and muscular arms. He also wore his favourite piked cuff, silver Celtic knot work bracelet, silver and red trinity symbol necklace and single onyx stud earing. On his feet were a pair of simple black and red flip fops. He walked towards the bathroom, passing Sora's open bedroom door, noticing the boys' attire and him laying out every piece of jewellery he owned out onto the bed. Riku laughed to himself, already thinking of the perfect pieces. He also noticed that Sora had left the lights on in the bathroom, and hadn't dripped everywhere. Wow, very considerate. Riku's smile widened, why _wouldn't _you love Sora? _'Cause you're a boy'_ a snide voice replied. A shadow passed over his face briefly, but he shrugged it off. After all, today's going to be great! He had a number of things in mind for today. He turned the hot water tap on, discarding the newly selected outfit. He smiled again, looking at the pile of discarded clothes, noticing how odd it was that Sora's outfit was completely opposite in cut yet matched perfectly in colour. He pulled off his own PJ's , slipping off his uggboots. He turned the cold tap on, just a little, so the water was bearably hot. He proceeded to wash himself, with a strawberry scented showergel and finally tipped his long, silvery blue hair under the water, feeling it all fall down to just over his shoulders. Selecting his shampoo and conditioner, he proceeded to lather, rinse and re-lather his hair. He turned off the water his conditioner was leave in. he cleansed and toned, primped and preened, scrubbed and brushed, until he was looking his best. Flicking his hair back over his shoulder and reminding himself of a shampoo add in the process, he applied his eye-liner and black mascara to his eyes, making their bold aqua-marine stand out even more. He donned his outfit, and examined himself in the _huge_ mirror. Yes, he encapsulated the very essence of spring. He smiled glamorously before gathering his towel and PJ's and dumping them in the laundry. Apparently having heard the activity. Sora called out in a voice that5 was all at once beseeching, whiney, confused and frustrated (although mostly whiney),

"Riku…I can't decide which necklace…" Riku smiled, sometimes the boy was just…predictable. Moving to help the boy with his jewellery, he grabbed his mobile and noticed he had two messages. The day now _officially_ started. Looking once again at Sora's attire, he decided instantly for the red bio-hazard necklace Sora had bought last weekend with him. Informing Sora of his suggestion he was humoured with mumblings to the affect of 'thinks he's _soooooo_ good…don't know _how_ he does it.' Riku just smiled, flipping open his phone. Yep, as expected both messages were from Yuffie; his best friend and co-conspirator of the days events. The first was just saying Good Morning, and reminding Riku of what she was up to. The other was an invite for both of them to her party tonight. He began to text a reply, confirming both messages.

Her phone _finally _beeped, she turned down her blaring music (Gwen Stefani- 'What you waiting for' to be precise) it read:

Yuf,

Yep, all is goin well. Morning 2 u 2. Slept …..Well you know how I sleep. How bout u? So yeh everything seems 2 b goin 2 plan Sora has _no_ idea ;)

giggles lol, im so xcited. Oh an sure! Luv 2 come, havent asked Sora yet, but hey as if he wont.

Luv ya

Riku.

She smiled to herself "everything seems to be going to plan" good sign. She had known Riku nealy all his life in the city, all four years of it. They were as close as…well close things. She laughed for no apparent reason turning the music back boack and changing songs to 'Way to go' by the Rogue Traders. Her partry was going to be a blast and if everything she'd been scheming for Riku, would be the best _ever_! She giggles before bursting into song.

"Cause that's the way to go, to go, TAKE IT BABY THEY WON'T EVEN KNOW!

You can make it cause everybody know THAT'S THE WAY TO GO!"

She loved this song, it represented her personality _so _well. Party girl she was and proud of it. Sexy queen of the dance floor laid back uni student, care free, sitting –in –the-café-sipping-coffee-shop-chick. That was her. Her philosophy on life : "Sit back and enjoy the ride!" She said out aloud. Not only was it her philosophy, it was her mantra, bible and law. Not one to stay still for very long, and for her dancing around the roo, singing at the top of her lungs was still, she decided to shout preparing for the party. Oh yeah this is gunna be the best EVER!


	3. Chapter 3

Sora smiled, holding the ticket, and suddenly caught Riku in a one-armed hug. Riku felt tingles all over his body, and when Sora let go his body cried out for more. Sora excitedly grabbed Riku's arm, leading him towards the front gate. Riku handed over his ticket and Sora gave them to the tender at the ticket box. The young girl looked them over, a warm smile on her face and said with slight affection and a wink,

"Awww…I'll rip 'em in half for you guys… so you can remember the date." Riku struggled to keep his face neutral and was shocked when Sora didn't argue. As they walked a little into the zoo Riku turned to Sora and questioned his lack of argument. Sora replied, as if it were the most obvious thing on earth,

"Well duh! We _are _on a date" he informed Riku with an ear to ear smile. At that moment Riku's heart swelled to about ten times it's normal size and he almost hugged the boy, before he noticed Sora wasn't finished.

"I mean, we're always going out to places and such…and it's like, ever heard the expression 'it's a date?' well…it's a date!" he finished with his usual enthusiasm, oblivious to Riku's immense pain at his finishing sentence. Or so Riku thought, for Sora was a touch more perceptive than most gave him credit for, and he had long ago suspected Riku's attraction. He was teasing Riku, just the same as Riku teased him, the difference being, Riku wasn't even aware that Sora was…well…aware. One day…maybe one day…but…it was _wrong_…evil…and…after Kairi…Sora just wasn't ready.

"A date huh?" Riku asked, trying to shrug off his feelings and keep the disappointment from his voice, "Well then…guess I'd better let you choose the first animals to see…yourself excluded of course" he quipped, poking his tongue out at Sora. Sora knew Riku would soon shrug off the disappointment…after all, he had learned to deal with it in the years he'd been around Sora.

"Shall we grab one of those thingos, uh…one of those map things?" he asked, gesturing towards a stand containing several bright, glossy, brochure style zoo maps. Riku nodded, stepping ahead of Sora and handing him one, then taking one for himself. Sora opened his, transforming the small rectangle into an A4 sheet. Glancing over the animals, he shuddered involuntarily…some of them reminded him distinctly of the heartless.

"It's okay…I knew this'd happen. We can avoid them if you'd like" Riku comforted, his voice gentle, but slightly disheartened.

"No…it's okay…I just…it's fine…after all, deep down inside…there's a light that _never_ goes out…right?" he said, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself.

"Right" Riku confirmed, his voice strong, and leaving no room for doubt to whomever cared to listen. Sora smiled _after all, Riku'd **never **let anything happen to me _he thought to himself.

"I think we should start with the monkeys" Sora suggested, watching as Riku raised an eyebrow,

"How could I guess…of course you'd want to return to your own kind" he laughed. Sora giggled, slapping him lightly on the arm. They started towards the monkeys laughing and joking. Yes, a good day indeed.

After hours of walking around, oogling animals, joking, play fighting and even water fights the two boys collapsed at a table outside of the zoo café.

"Whew! Man… good fun, but sore feet!" Sora puffed. Even after saving the worlds, running around a zoo all day sure could tire you out!

"Tell me about it" Riku answered, "would you like some lunch?" he asked kindly, handing Sora a laminated menu. Sora thanked him then began looking over the menu.

"I'll go get us some drinks, aye? Sprite, right?" he asked, raising himself up off his seat.

"Uh, sure. Thanks!" Sora replied, giving Riku a wide grin.

"Let me guess, you my friend, will have an iced coffee? Right?" Sora asked, trying to predict Riku in the way Riku predicted him.

"Actually, yes" Riku replied, giving Sora a wink, even though he grimaced slightly at the 'my friend'. _Oh yeah! That reminds me! Better ask Sora about the party! Heh, he has no idea…_Riku thought as he walked into the café. He grabbed Sora a bottle of sprite and himself an iced coffee and handed over a five dollar note. He didn't receive any change. He sighed slightly as he walked back out into the sunlight, and towards his table. Typical over priced café. He rolled his eyes as he sat back down. Sora jumped slightly at the sudden noise so close…Riku tended to walk silently. Riku followed Sora's eye-line, noticing a giraffe a few metres away, being led around by a zoo keeper. Sora turned to Riku with wide eyes,

"What is _that_?" he queried, his voice showing the amazement his face seemed to be incapable of containing all by itself. He glanced over his shoulder at it before turning to Riku expectantly.

"That, Sora, is what we call a giraffe. They come from a place called Africa, on a different world. You know, like the same place those lions came from." Riku explained, enjoying himself immensely, as look of understanding settled on Sora's face. "Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh!" he exclaimed, "I get it! Oh…thanks, hows much do I owe you?" he asked as Riku handed him his Sprite. Not so unexpectedly Riku replied, "don't worry about it". Sora smiled at Riku once again.

"Thanks. Oh, wanna go halves on some hot chips or something for lunch?" he asked, feeling like having something processed and greasy.

"Sure," Riku replied, smiling as Sora got up and dug around his pockets, until he realised sheepishly that he'd left his wallet at their apartment.

"Uh…oops…" he said blushing and showing his empty hands.

"Don't stress, I'll get it…on one condition" he said, melodramatically.

"Oh?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically. He seemed to be doing that a lot around Riku lately.

"You have to come with me tonight to Yuffie's party. Deal?" he asked, smiling.

"Deal!" Sora agreed, nodding his head, "I'm not quite sure what sort of condition that is but still…" he trailed off, giggling slightly. Another thing he seemed to be doing a lot of around Riku lately. Riku reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, handing Sora a twenty.

"Thanks." Sora said reflexively, "back in a moment." he began to walk towards the café before turning and whilst walking back wards adding "promise" with a big wink. Sora came back out of the café after a few minutes, blinking as his eyes readjusted to the bright sunlight, carrying a bowl of chips. He placed said bowl down on the table, before handing Riku his change. Riku grinned as he deposited the money back in his wallet. He planned for Sora to not pay for _anything_, in fact, he'd hidden Sora's wallet so he wouldn't remember it. They sat for a while, just eating and making small talk, and turning occasionally to stare at the giraffe, before getting up and preparing for their last two destinations.

Sora gasped at the beauty of it, as he entered the butterfly house. It was warm and humid, with lush tropical plants everywhere and bowls of a syrup like substance here and there. There were all sorts of butterflies around, big ones and small ones, ones with frilly wings, others with ovoid wings, and a veritable rainbow of colours.

"It's just like Deep Jungle!" Sora exclaimed. Just at that moment a butterfly with blue-edged-with-black wings landed on Sora's nose. Sora went cross-eyed looking at it and it was Riku's turn to giggly quietly. A yellow winged butterfly came and landed on Riku's arm, flapping its' wings slowly.

"It is," Riku agreed, "except with more butterflies." they stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the gentle warmth of the house, and the attention of the butterflies, loosing themselves in the beautiful world, before finally and suddenly deciding that they needed to move on. With a sigh Sora closed the door behind them.

"That was so beautiful!" Sora exclaimed, a hint of amazement apparent in his voice.

"Yeah," Riku agreed wistfully, "wish we had a garden like that!" he mused out loud. They began to wander to their final destination…the zoo gift shop! Once they reached the building Sora was, quite literally, like a child in a toy shop. Riku laughed, before deciding to get Sora a funky pewter snake necklace, and a giant giraffe teddy. Sora's eyes widened as he was given the gifts and he began to sputter out something to the effect of being unable to accept, but Riku just let go, forcing Sora to grab his pezzies.

"Thanks! Wow! Thanks heaps!" he said cheerily, donning his necklace, giving Riku a big, bone breaking hug and then placing the giraffe on his shoulders so as to be giving said creature a piggy back. They left the zoo and decided to go shopping, after a quick stop at the apartment. After all, Riku was just dying to see his new line in stores, and, almost more importantly, they needed party clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

They were finally on the way back to their apartment. They'd been shopping for one and a half hours now, and the party would start in just over two. Plenty of time to get ready. The car was filled with items, including but not limited to: for Riku - a skin tight, black, long fluted sleeve, semi transparent shirt, with very stylish silver stitched Celtic knot work down the sides (Riku really did look great in Celtic knot work after all-it suited his complex personality) that Sora insisted Riku get; a pair of black-with-fade stretch flare jeans, with slits up half way up the thigh, stitched 'together' with yellow cord also for Riku, with less insistence than the shirt; a silver cuff, which was very big and long, covering half of his fore arm, set with bright blue topaz to bring out his eyes (some times Sora wondered where all this money came from, then he remembered-Riku is fabulous at what he does, that is, designing, modelling and sometimes even physically creating fashion master pieces); and last for Riku, a matching plain topaz and silver stud earring. For Sora there was slightly less, (as he _insisted, _rather forcibly, that he would pay Riku back, although Riku insisted almost as forcibly that he wouldn't, eventually they agreed to go it halves, though Riku wouldn't let Sora look at any of the prices so chances were he would end up paying for the most of it) there was the exact same shirt that Riku bought, except in white and with black Celtic knot work down the sides, and that it was possibly more transparent; and last for Sora some amazingly designed denim skin tight, bootleg, snow camo pants, which matched his shirt amazingly, down to the black stitching over one knee. They both secretly got each other Christmas presents however, (Sora laybyed his chosen gift for Riku, for obvious reasons) and Sora's was some where amongst the bags, all displaying different logos and brands. They pulled up in the driveway just at 4:30. Sora grabbed a handful of bags and unlocked the front door, dumping the bags on the table and grabbing his wallet from the arm of the arm chair in the lounge and asked in the most serious voice he'd used all day (yes even more serious than when remembering the heartless, getting Riku to take him seriously was, well…a very serious thing!) how much he owed Riku, Riku placed the bags he'd carried in from his car carefully down on the table, tactfully leaving the bag containing Sora's gift in the car. He looked at Sora with one of his 'please just leave it' looks, but Sora wouldn't budge.

"Fifty." he said stiffly, his voice flat and monotonous, he obviously hated the idea of taking any money from Sora. Sora pulled a twenty, two tens and two fives from his wallet and handed them to him, knowing full well he owed more than fifty, knowing also, however, that he could slip a little more into getting him a really awesome birthday present. His birthday was, after all, on January 13th, very soon after Christmas. Riku put the money in his back pocket, and smiled.

"Time to get ready," he said, grabbing the bags denoted to him a whirling around, charging down the hall to his room, and pumping his stereo up. Yup, Riku was in 'getting ready for a big party' mode, not a doubt about it. Sora grabbed his own bags and receded to his room, deciding that tonight he would go all out. He would do the unthinkable. This event had occurred only once ever before. He was going to let Riku apply excessive amounts of makeup to his face. Shock. Horror. He laughed at himself, imagining Riku's delight at being informed of his decision. He grabbed out his clothes and yelled out,

"Bathroom's mine!"

"Again? Aww man! You _always_ get it first." Riku whined in response, Sora just smiled yelling,

"You snooze, you lose!" Sora opened the bathroom door and turned on the heat and fan, ran the hot water and when it was to temperature quickly jumped in, washed all the accumulated grime from the zoo off himself and then jumped out. A ten-minute shower…Riku would die at the suggestion of it. He donned his outfit, looking at his skin-tight ensemble and wondered what he would do with his hair. He decided to let Riku handle it; after all, he was the professional amongst them. He opened the bathroom door, emerging to find a shirtless Riku in the hall, desperately trying to find his cologne.

"Have you seen it?" he asked Sora, on the edge of hysteria,

"Uh…actually…I think it's in this draw…here," he said walking to a small table, gently opening said draw and removing a bottle of expensive cologne from its' depths. He made as if to throw it to Riku, laughing as he winced, and walked over, handing the boy his nice smelling stuff.

"Oh, by the way, do you think you could help me get ready?" Sora asked casually, laughing mentally as Riku's face stretched into a huge smile,

"yeah, sure," he replied, "but after I've had my shower, okay?" he asked, or really told Sora.

"sure," Sora said, nodding and accidentally flicking water on Riku with his hair. Riku laughed, wiping the water off his face with a small 'hey'. Sora laughed, "sorry," he said, shaking his head more, sprinkling water all over Riku, causing him to shield his face and run to the bathroom. with a small victory cry Sora entered his room, examining himself in his full body mirror. The jeans were absolutely amazing, they fit perfectly, showing off absolutely every curve, and were _so _funky! And the shirt just added style in bucket loads, he looked _so _sexy…well bar his hair, which was, at the present point in time, feral. He sighed, and began the long wait for Riku to be done in the bathroom.

Riku sighed contentedly as the hot water poured through his hair, washing out the small amount of product from his hair. He scrubbed himself with his shower gel…again, and then grabbed his make-up remover, using the non-fogging mirror to cleanse his face of the mascara and eyeliner.

"ready to be re-done" he muttered, laughing at himself. He found his own vanity rather amusing at times. He turned off the water, after lounging under it for a few minuets, and removed himself from the shower. He put on his new clothes, looking amazingly sexy, even with his hair undone and no make-up. He then blow dried his hair, putting in a small amount of mousse to layer it, and applied his mascara and eyeliner. He then added just a hint of blue eye shadow, and some very subtle sparkle, and a clear lip gloss to his lips. Now he looked…well drop dead gorgeous, practically perfect in every way, glamorous, and most of all, ready to party! He applied some of his cologne to various parts of his body, including behind his ears, a trick he'd learnt from Kairi. The idea was that with the loud music, people would lean in to talk to you and smell your cologne or perfume. He then opened the door to an exclaimed 'FINALLY' from a despairing Sora. Riku laughed, strutting over to where Sora was before asking what was wrong. Sora then went on a tirade about his hair and make-up, before Riku stopped him with a finger to his lips, before picking up a hair clip and clipping the top layers of his hair above the bottom layers.

"I'll be right back" he assured the slightly worried looking boy . He re-entered the room with a straightener and some smoothing serum, along with his make-up box. He plugged the straightener in, and waited until it reached temperature. He then proceeded to straighten Sora's crazy hair, thought careful top style it in the 'designer scruffy' way. He then opened up his make-up box revealing three layers of different products and make-over materials. Sora gasped slightly and a look of horror crossed his face.

Riku laughed, his face a mixture of amusement and sympathy and said assuring "hey, it'll be okay, I'm only going to put some eyeliner on ya, maybe a little glimmer" Sora groaned slightly, before the make over began. After Riku had finished he looked amazing, and together they were the hottest guys in Traverse Town. "Thanks sooooo much" Sora said, hugging Riku tightly. Riku had the over whelming urge to kiss him, every fibre of his being longing to take those gorgeous lips into his own. By this stage Sora had stopped hugging him, but Riku held him against his body a moment longer.

"its cool, anytime…well you know that." just at that moment Riku's mobile beeped, drawing his attention to the time,

"uh…Riku…I wanted" Sora began, but Riku cut him off,

"Sora, we've gotta go, or we'll be late!" he said, as he rushed towards the front door.

"to talk to you," Sora muttered to himself deflatedly, before running after Riku. They were finally going to the party!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Sora sighed as he reached the front door, the rumble of a car engine meeting him as he opened it, along with Riku's voice, yelling over the noise,

"You grab the other car, it needs a drive" he told Sora, backing his sleek convertible out of the driveway. Sora sighed, he hated city driving.

_Things were so much easier on the island._

He thought almost regretfully. He had left the island, after defeating Ansem (the thought of said evil-doer made Sora's tongue flick to the gap in his smile) the daily routine struck fear into him. He found the city, and the ability to lose himself in the masses of people. Faithfully Riku had come with him, he'd never been that comfortable on the island anyway. Sora's smile faded slightly he thought of what he wanted to say to Riku after the party, how he was thanking him for all he'd done. But…he needed to get this over with, if he was to ever move on. He jumped into his zippy little car, it was cute and sleek, just how he liked it, and started the engine. He then copied Riku, backing out of the driveway carefully and bracing himself for some serious zipping.

Sora pulled up outside of the warehouse come party zone, parking on the other side of the building to Riku's car, as all the spot's were taken. He shut off the engine, a slight nervousness settling in his stomach. He had a bad feeling about tonight. He brushed the feeling off, starting towards the front doors. He took a deep breath then entered the building. Loud dance music slammed into him as he stepped into the room, along with several very drunk teens. Nearly two thirds of the floor was dedicated to dancing, the other third was filled with tables and a bar. He spotted Riku with Yuffie in the third with the bar, sitting at a table, both of them with devious smiles on their faces, discussing something quickly. Riku looked away and noticed Sora, his face widening into a smile. Sora made his way over to them, euro-kissing Yuffie and congratulating her on the great party. She simply giggled a little, causing him to raise an eyebrow, and Riku's eyes to widen in what Sora could've sworn was fear. She simply grabbed a drink off the nearest bar tender, and handed it to Sora, who looked aptly confused.

"Uh, Yuffie…what's going on?" he asked slowly, having to yell it three times in her ear before she heard. She opened her mouth to answer when the doors burst open, revealing two very hot looking guys, clad in skin tight leather pants and skin tight see through tank tops, arm in arm, faces plastered with the most seductive smiles Sora had ever seen. Sora found himself staring and shook himself out of it, looking at Riku whose mouth was in danger of being stepped on. He got slightly irritated at the thought of him being so utterly floored by these guys. He suddenly felt possessive, as if he wanted to yell 'mine' at the two guys. He then questioned why he would feel that. Deep down a voice told him that it was because he had exclusively drooled over Sora for years, and that's just how Sora liked it. The voice that he choose to listen to assured him that it was just because those two were obviously players…not to mention together and he didn't want Riku to get hurt. The deeper voice replied to his chosen ignorance with a mocking 'yeah, right'. all this thought happened in about a second, before Yuffie elbowed him in the ribs. He jolted slightly before blinking about ten times in rapid succession.

"Who are _they!_" Riku asked still slightly amazed by the entrance.

"I'll introduce you!" she replied excitedly running over to them and literally dragging them to where Riku and Sora were standing. Sora's expression changed dramatically seeing them up close, it more resembled this: 0o;;. one sentence kept running through his mind,

'_jeez they're tall!'. _Riku glanced over at him and laughed until Yuffie began to speak,

"Riku," she said pointing to the silver haired cutie, "this is Cloud," she then pointed to the blonde hottie, "and this is Leon" she then pointed to Sora, "you heard Sora!" she said tweaking his nose. Sora screwed up his face until accepting the offered hand of cloud. Clouds grasp was surprisingly gentle and his smile surprisingly warm, not to mention sincere. As was Leons, although his smile was less warm, more guarded.

'_They remind me of, well…Sora and I…' _Riku thought. He noticed that Cloud and Leon's hands were intertwined and that they kept glancing at each other lovingly every now and again. He felt an amazing stab of jealousy towards their relationship, and savagely destroyed any resemblance between himself and Sora from his mind. Yuffie noticed his rising anger and pulled him aside quickly (the others didn't notice, as they were talking rather heatedly about who was the better musically inclined artist, Missy Higgins-Sora's fave, or The Black Eyed Peas-both Cloud and Leon's fave) and told him quickly to cool it, and explained that they were in on the plan. The conversation which had only moments before had mutated into an argument, seemed to have mellowed out, with dreamy, lovey-dovey induced looks on all three faces. It was at that moment that a preppy, mini skirt and cut-across-the-shoulder top clad chick tackled Sora from behind.

"Hay! Rikku!" Sora said excited, "guys," he said gesturing to all of the assembled group of friends, "this is Rikku…he he, you and Riku have met before, I'm Sora, heh, just incase….I mean with _your_ memory…"

"Hey!" she interrupted, tickling him in the ribs. Yuffie giggled, Riku looked on with a slightly bemused look, and Cloud and Leon looked at both Sora and Riku with knowing smiles. Once the mini fight was over, Sora resumed his introductions, "sorry about the minx…she just discovered the truth hurts sometimes," he taunted dramatically, "well this here is Cloud, and next to him is Leon…aren't they just so cute together! And last but certainly not least, Yuffie!" he ended, receiving big smiles all round. Riku spent most of the rest of the night dancing with randoms and discussing the great plan with Yuffie, who spent most of the time introducing herself to Rikku. They got on amazingly, as did Sora, Cloud and Leon. Little did Sora know that that was part of the plan, which Rikku instantly got in on, with an exclaimed "it's _so _about time someone did something about them! They'd make the cutest couple…ever!". After a lot of careful words and planning, towards the end of the night Sora was in the _most_ amazingly romantic mood, as was Riku. Eventually all their friends left them alone in a booth, Yuffie had managed with a little help from Rikku to have Sora and Riku's favourite song was playing-Don't Ever-Missy Higgins. They started the conversation with the usual small talk, about the good party, before Sora launched into a big speech about Cloud and Leon and how gorgeous they are together and how much they reminded him of them. This was Riku's cue.

"I wish we were more like them…" he said in a small voice, not small enough, for Sora to miss it, he looked confused for a moment before asking simply "what do you mean?"

"Sora…I…I've…they're so good together…and" '_now or never'_ Riku thought, though his throat seemed to clog up, and fear coiled inside of him like a snake, threatening to suffocate him in its folds. "and, I wish we could be together like that. Sora I…I love you." Sora just sat there for a moment, looking shocked, but Riku went on, "look, I know you don't feel the same. And that you still love Kairi…and that you probably don't even like guys, but if I didn't tell you this…I…I don't know what I would've done. Please don't hate me." he finished, sinking in his seat slightly. All vestige of confidence and surety in himself gone, stripped bare by this simple statement of fact. Sora burst out laughing. An incredible hurt enveloped Riku. He felt like the sky had fallen on him, and that he would implode…if only he could. In that moment he wished he was dead.

"what…what's so funny?" he demanded, feeling angry now, Sora laughs finally subsided.

"I…I…I thought…for once…_I _would make the first move" he said in between giggles.

"you…you mean…?" Riku asked, without asking,

"Riku, there is no one I have ever been closer to, not even Kairi. Just after the zoo…I realised. Riku, I've know you liked me for about a month, and at first I wouldn't accept it. Slowly I began to realise…I felt the same. Then… after the zoo, it finally sunk in. Kairi's dead. She's gone. I can remember her as much as I like, cry for her as much as I like, but she's gone. Before the party I was going to talk to you about it. But I hated the idea…because you know, even though I know she's gone, it's still painful to talk about, and…I know you hate it when I bring it all up. Being honest I don't think you ever forgave her for stealing me did you? But that's in the past now. Kairi's in the past. She's not here…you are." and with that he leaned over, and kissed Riku, gently, absorbing the warmth and joy that emanated from the young hottie. Once the kiss finally finished, Sora looked into Riku's eyes, and they told him everything words couldn't.

"Just…one thing…can we take this all slow…? I'm afraid, Riku…what if something happens to you?" he asked, fear creeping into his voice.

"Of course…but Sora, you know…I'll always be here. _always. _I promise."

"I know Riku…I know" Riku tentatively reached out his hand. Sora complied, gently sliding his hand into Riku's.

" YAY!" a familiar voice burst from the booth to the left.

"Yuffie?" Sora exclaimed, wide eyed, "how long were you there!" he asked accusingly,

"only after the kiss…promise!" she assured him, slightly flustered. "so…are we an item or what?" she asked, almost as one would ask if the weather in your area had been fair, or whether or not your cat had eaten recently…except with a couple of buck loads more energy and expectation.

"a…a quiet one" Sora answered, "taking things very slowly" Yuffie smiled an evil smile before each of the boys was hugged by either cloud or Leon from behind.

"Congrats, kiddo!" Cloud said to Sora with a little squeeze. A slightly icier congratulations was offered from Leon to Riku. It was at that moment that Rikku burst in on the scene, shoving past Yuffie, resulting in a small 'hey' from her. She tugged them both away from the older boys, one on each arm, before crushing them in a hug.

"hey guys…you are so gunna end up being one of those old couples…you know the type, that share romantic stories about how they first met to their friends grand kids" they all laughed at the mental image before something sparked in Sora's mind.

"wait a second…this was all planned wasn't it? You were all in on it weren't you?" he accused them all. Riku's head lowered slightly, before Yuffie piped up with a loud, so you can thank us when we all celebrate your ten year anniversary…not to mention the twenty year one after that…" she explained beaming, before disgruntled voices rushed up, flooding her with corrections to the effect of 'don't you mean they can thank _me_'. Sora burst out laughing, and Riku squeezed him hand before joining in with the laughter. They spent the rest of the night drinking and informing Sora of the plot Riku and Yuffie had come up with about two month ago. Everyone exchanged phone numbers agreeing to meet again in about a week or so.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Shock horror, my first author note on FF ; he he he. Well I FINALLY wrote the next chapter. I'm so sorry, but I'm going through a bit of a rough time and was…well I just couldn't write. Yeah sucky I know. Well okay, I lied, I could write, just nothing so…fluffy! Yup that's right this whole chapter dedicated to Riku and Sora-ness . He he he, well enjoy, R&R! OH! And I love you, my reviewers, you are legendary!**

**Review responses…or response:**

**To Sorastalker (cause I luv ya angel)- okay, note the sentence said _friends_ grand children, lol just had to point it out. And whilst I killed kairi, it doesn't mean she's gone…she will "be back" later in the story **

**Oh, BTW: Warning: this chapter has course language. So…yeah…**

**Chapter Six:**

The boy sighed, amazingly content. Warm, fuzzy emotions burst forth in waves from his smile. His bright blue eyes twinkled as various neon lights reflected on their surface. Their gaze was held by a pair of black rimmed aquamarine eyes, which in turn, emanated his feelings. The owners of both pairs were surrounded by people, moving and swaying to the slow, gentle music. They were in the middle of the biggest party of the year, yet all they saw was each other. Hands were gently holding the person opposite, as they too swayed and moved in perfect rhythm to both the music and each other. Gently, the owner of the aquamarine leaned in close. Everything was soft, warm, gentle. It was as if the very moment was a fragile dream that would shatter if he did anything other than gentle gestures, slow movements and the sharing of loving words. The owner of the bright blue eyes and cinnamon hair stared into the eyes of his…lover. He basked in the moment, in the closeness, in the pure love that was the person whose head now sat lightly on his shoulder. He knew the look in the other boys' eyes, and whispered quietly into his ear,

"Riku…It's not a dream…This is real, I'm not going anywhere…unless it's with you." Riku pulled his head off the others shoulder and looked into his eyes, searching for anything les than sincere. But those eyes, those bright innocent eyes, held nothing but truth.

"Sora…" he said slowly, not knowing how to put the moment into words. He then simply leaned in, and took the others lips with his own. It was an innocent kiss, no tongue, their hands weren't moving, but words were spoken between them. Words no one but them would ever know. They broke away from each other from each other, and Sora sighed again, with a small amount of amazement. Riku smiled gently, as the song finished. The quiet of the moment was broken when a very big, very drunk man forcibly shoved Riku with his shoulder.

"Oof!" Riku grunted, his eyes narrowing, "watch where you're going!" he snapped, winded, the man turned to face him, a fire in his eyes visible through the cloud of drunkenness.

"You fuckin' faggot! Don't fuckin; touch me!" he shouted, slurring the words slightly. He took a wild swing at Riku's face, he dodged, but the blow caught him on the shoulder, sending him spinning into the ground. A small ring had gathered around the would be punch up, and Riku was just about to be kicked in the head, when Leon burst from the crowd and pushed the drunk random away. They stared each other down, and it suddenly became obvious as to while the title 'Ice Cube' suited Leon so well. His eyes were frozen with a cold anger. He reminded Riku of a lion, intent on it's prey, ready to pounce. In a voice that mirrored the ice in his danger he said simply, "Back. Off."

The other man continued to stare him down until, suddenly he backed down, shrugging and muttering "Fuckin queers," as he turned and walked away.

"Riku!" a worried voice shouted, as the crazy haired brunette burst from the crowd. He crouched down besides Riku and pulled him on his lap.

"Riku?" he asked, horrified, "Riku?" he shouted as he noticed the boy wasn't breathing. Just before he totally freaked, Riku opened one eye and a wry smile crept across his face. He giggled and tweaked Sora on the nose, before saying, "Got ya!" to the left of them, Yuffie burst out laughing. Sora blinked, confused before levelling a glare at Riku.

"NOT funny!" he whined, before joining in with the obnoxiously catching laughter. Riku lifted himself up and offered Sora his hand. Sora took it and once he was up spear tackle hugged Leon.

"Thank-you!" he said sincerely.

"That's okay," Leon replied, "But I don't think we've seen the last of him."

**A/N: Okay, dismally short chappie, but I love it! Ooo who could the "random drunk man" be? Any guesses? He he he. Oh and anyone who figured out what Leon means gets a star…I've hinted at whats going to happen in previous chapters…lets just say…what goes up…must come down ;)**

**Love to y'all,**

**Don't forget, R&R!**

**G-B-L**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay people, I'm so sorry to say, but lotsa angst! Well, actually I love to say it laughs evilly MUAH HA HA HA! please R&R!**

Leon was thoroughly shaken up after the would be Riku beating. So it wasn't long before he and the gang decided to call it a night and head home. Riku was reluctant to separate from Sora, but after Sora assured him that they were, really truly, on the way to the same home, he conceded defeat. They shared one final kiss before going their separate ways. Sora was about to slip into his little car when a voice called out to him,

"Hey Sora!" Sora turned, and there, smiling was Aerith. She looked a lot like he'd remembered her, but happier, much less haunted, her hair had a few blonde streaks added, and her head was cocked to the side slightly, a bright smile across her face.

"Hey!" he said happily. He and Aerith were really close in art school, which Sora had graduated from two years ago. Once they'd gone their separate ways they'd slowly lost contact with each other.

"How you been?" she asked with a big smile, "I saw you dancing with Riku before, it was so sweet!" she said, her eyes sparkling. Sora smiled and blushed slightly stuttering an answer,

"uh…we…uh yeah." his blush deepened when Aerith giggled,

"I knew the moment I saw you two that day at art school, you know, the big exhibition? Well I knew the moment I saw you two together that you'd end up a couple." she informed him, beaming. Sora couldn't help but giggle at the thought of the exhibition. He and Aerith had had so much fun together that day.

"So how about you, Aer? What's been happening since graduation?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Well…I was freelance designing for a few months, got some good feedback, you know, just basic desings and such, but then I met the most amazing guy…"she began, a smile across her face he'd seen mirrored on Riku's face a million times before,

"Oh?" he urged,

"Well, he works with abused kids, you know? And he's so sweet and gentle…and he treats me _so _well, Sora." she told him. Sora smiled contentedly at the last comment, after Ricky, the guy she was with before art school…he beat her, treated her like a possession, messed her up for a long time.

"Wow, I'm so happy for you Aer." he said giving her hand a squeeze,

"Mmmm, well that's not even the beginning. Last year, we adopted a kid. He's great, he was taken from an abusive home, you know the type, mother was an alcoholic, father a druggie who abused both of them…he's made so much progress since he's been with us…" she said, losing herself in the memories, her eyes glittering like diamonds, "I'm just so happy!" she finished, and Sora swore he'd never seen a bigger smile.

"How bout you Sora? What's been going on since we last spoke…god I feel so old, it feels like _forever_!" she smiled, almost sadly,

"Yeah tell me about it…Well…as you know I'm living with the amazing Riku…but tonight was the first time we…well got together?" he said, his eyebrows knitted together in puzzlement, how were you meant to say _that_? Aer giggled,

"Oh, Sora, you're almost exactly the same as I remember you…just happier…" she trailed off.

"Hmm, yeah Aer kinda the same with you…well anyway…I've been doing some freelance stuff of my own, you know abstract expressionism and all that jazz, I'm really having some fun with it…I'm actually working on something with Riku, though we haven't had a lot of time lately…but yeah its incorporating his designs, like as the focus, yeah, we've come up with some pretty funky stuff" he said with a big smile.

_Note to self, set some time aside to work on that._

She smiled, "Sounds cool. Sora, did you wanna catch up sometime? I mean, I'd love for you and Riku to meet Mickey…what about dinner sometime? I've been taking some lessons…" she said carefully. She was so much better, but she still needed a lot of fixing. Sora just prayed Mickey wasn't going to hurt her.

Sora smiled widely, "_Really? _since when did you cook? Of course! Sounds like a plan. But god, what _would _I wear?" he giggled. During art school they'd been roomies, and Aer had always teased him, saying how Riku was affecting his clothes.

"Well_…_" she began, as they talked about what to wear and what she was going to cook, and whose boy friend was better…

Riku glanced in the rear view mirror again.

_Still no Sora. _he thought, anxious, _I really hope that guy…I didn't see him leave…oh my god! _he panicked. Yes he was being paranoid but…it was Sora! He pulled an illegal u-turn, car horns blaring all around him, he just sped up and resumed his zipping. _I hope he's alright, he **has **to be alright…_ he thought, as he kept on driving. Suddenly he was at traffic lights, a four way intersection. He beeped and honked, the light was green! _Move it people!_ He thought angrily until he finally started crossing the intersection. Out of nowhere a pair of headlights came at him from the left side. He swerved violently, but it was too late. The car was hit, hard. It was smashed into, sending it flying against a wall, with a resounding _crash_. Riku was pushed violently to the side, as the frame of his car was cutting into his chest. The windshield had shattered and it was raining glass. He saw the drunk man, from the party, as he staggered over, cursing all the way "Fuckin' queer!" the last thing he heard before he blacked out was the sound of sirens.

"Well, I'll call you Aer, look after yourself." Sora said, giving her a final hug and squeezing extra tight, and slipping into his car.

"You too Sora, I've missed you, it's so good to see you again. Dinner soon, okay?" she said, giving him an affectionate smile. Her eyes were just so bright. Sora nodded and started the engine.

"C'est la vie, mon cher." Sora said, grinning as he drove off. He hummed softly to himself. Tonight had just been so perfect. He zipped through the traffic, practically at ease, something he barely ever felt when driving. That was until he say the yellow tape blocking the traffic lights. His blood ran cold and he got out of the car. He looked at the mangled wreck that was once a car, read the number plate. His yes widened and he ran towards the ambulance, screaming "NO!"

He reached the ambulance, and looked with horror, at his love lying, bleeding, his beautifully kept hair matted with red liquid. His eyes fluttered open, revealing the aquamarine depths behind the eyelids.

"S...So…-cough-…Sora, thank god you're okay…I was worried…" he sputtered, forcing every word, coughing up blood.

"Riku! Shhh, don't talk, don't talk, s'okay, I'm here." he moved into the ambulance and cradled his head, stroking the silver strands away from his beautiful face.

"It's okay, I'm here, I'll away be here…" he said, trying hard not to cry and failing. Riku smiled slightly, coughed up some more fine red, and blacked out again. Another person got in the ambulance and shut the doors. Sora didn't notice, all he saw was Riku, and he prayed with all his heart and soul that he'd be okay.

**A/N: HA! 'Tis alllllllllll Sora's fault….poor Sora! Poor Riku! Oh woe is us! What shall become of our sexy coupling? Oh BTW the translation from French to English for C'est la vie, mon cher is: such is life, my dear. Just thought you'd like to know **


	8. Chapter 8

-1**A/N: Hey! Well I do so hope we all liked the cliffie! Thanks for your reviews guys, I'll get to replying to them shortly . Well surprise twist in this chapter! Please read and review, and remember to check out both Sorastalker08 and Scarlet Dreams' stuff! They're legendary!**

He heard the beep of the machines, the hustle and bustle of the inner city emergency ward in the early hours of the morning. He faintly registered all of this, in the corners of his consciousness. His vision was blurred around the edges, and his legs seemed to be moving, a separate thing to his body. Hands were stroking the hair of his lover's limp form. His hands, he realised, as some of his consciousness returned to him. Tears slowly traced their way down his face, as he's pried away from Riku. From _his _Riku. He sat silently in a waiting chair as his love underwent emergency surgery. He faintly recognised the nurses who offered his food, drink or a bed. He shook his head, posture bowed, devoid of thought or any grasp on reality. _His Riku…he was coming…coming back to make sure I was alright…he…he's hurt because of me…_flash backs kept haunting his mind, as he thought again and again of how things could've been different. _It's morning…_he realised dully, as the light caressed his face. He noticed for the first time a soft white blanket had been placed over him. His back ached from being up all night, and his eyes felt as though they were about to fall out of his head. He felt slightly dizzy from crying, and his head throbbed from time to time. He got up, for the first time in hours, and his back twinged painfully. He walked over to a water dispenser and poured himself a glass. He sipped it hesitantly, moving back towards his seat. It was then that an auburn haired doctor approached him. Her stride was semi-authoritarian, her eyes a stormy grey. Her lips were lightly glossed with pink, and her smile was tired and sad. Sora flinched back, before forcing himself to face her.

"Hi…" she began softly, so softly he had trouble hearing her. Her voice reminded him of a country breeze, soft but dusty. Sora looked into her eyes, and he saw it. Something was wrong, something was so terribly wrong. He felt fresh tears make furrows through his tear stretched skin, as she eyes deepened with worry.

"What's wrong…? What's happened to my Riku!" he asked hoarsely, coughing throatily. He felt his fist clench in anger. He _needed _to know what was wrong.

"Sora…right?" she asked, with that same soft voice, avoiding the question. Sora nodded and took a step towards her.

"What's wrong with my _Riku_!" he demanded slowly. He was felt so tired, his nerves over stretched, he was beyond his normal limits and a part of him was afraid of what he was going to do.

"His condition is stable, Sora," she began, placing a reassuring hand on Sora's shoulder, which he quickly shrugged off. "but he suffered multiple blows to the chest, he has a few broken ribs and a fractured skull, and a couple of very serious wounds to the abdomen, he was very lucky none of the vital organs " she continued. So far so good, nothing that wouldn't stop Riku bouncing back. "He also had a lot of broken glass fall on him, Sora. There was a lot of trauma to the optic nerve…he can't see, and at this stage there's an almost 85 chance he wont regain his sight." she said sadly, her eyes showing nothing but sympathy for the poor boy. He choked slightly, before a strangled sob escaped his lips. The doctor placed the hand back on his shoulder and drew him into what she hoped was a comforting hug. She truly hated this part of the job.

"C…_hiccough_…can I see him? He asked hesitantly. He wanted to see his Riku, to hold him and kiss him and promise everything was going to be okay. But a part of him was terrified, because if he could see him, hold him, touch him, feel him, smell him…it would all become real. The doctor nodded and mentioned that he had to be careful and that he couldn't stay long. Sora nodded softly, before entering the room. And just like he knew it would, it all became real, so horribly _horribly _real.

"Oh god! Oh god…it's al my fault…I'm so sorry…oh my god…" he whispered, barely audible. There in front of him, lay Riku…or at least the shell that was once Riku. His eyes and head were bandaged up, just like of TV, his perfect face blemished with light crimson lines. His torso was bandaged up much like his head, and he was attached to multiple machines, all beeping softly and blinking at Sora…almost mocking in their lack of a sense of loss.

"Riku? Riku baby, it's me…Sora…are you…heh, stupid question…" he stuttered gently.

"S…Sora? Thank god you're okay…I…was worried." he said smiling slightly, pain evident with every breath. Sora felt the tears flowing down his face, as he moved to Riku's bedside, and held his hand gently.

"I'm so sorry…this…this is all my fault…Riku it's not fair…I love you…you're my world…I'm so sorry…"he said pitifully, as his tears splashed onto Riku's hand.

"Hey babe, don't cry it's not your fault! It's that arsehole who was drunk at the party…don't cry babe, I'm not dead…I've still got you….I've still got you, I have everything I need." he comforted, making Sora feel guiltier, he wasn't the one lying blind and battered in a hospital bed and Riku was the one comforting him. Sore leant down and kissed him gently, feeling Riku smile against his lips.

"I feel all better now…" he said teasingly. Sora smiled at this. The same doctor came in then, quietly knocking on the door.

"I'm sorry guys, but you, Mr. Hikari, need to sleep." she said, smiling lightly as she watched Sora kiss Riku goodbye. Sora leant in close and whispered into his ear, "Remember Riku, I love you more than anything, so don't you be going anywhere" before rising and walking out with the doctor.

"Is the risk of infection high?" he asked, he knew a little about hospitals, his mother had been a doctor herself, and he'd practically _lived _in the hospital while Kairi was sick…

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

_Flashback_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sora's small 17 year old figure sat, holding a tiny hand in his. In the bed next to him lay a tiny girl, her skin sunken and pale, her eyes closed and breathing shallow. Her cheek bones were sharp against the thin sheet her skin had become, making her face look skeletal. He sat there, looking on with a look a strange mixture of faint hope and resignation, stroking her hand with his thumb. It had been three months since they'd discovered the cancer, and her condition had deteriorated severely in that time. Now she was fed mostly by an IV drip and shifted in and out of consciousness inconsistently. He knew, the doctors had told him, she was going to die. Riku walked in, brining something to eat with him. He handed Sora the food gently, telling him to eat. Sora forced down a little food, before setting aside the bowl. It had been like this for some time now, he came here every night after school, did his homework here, told Kairi about all her friends and the latest gossip, and watched sadly as the girl who was once renowned for her near boundless energy slowly faded away into nothing. She stirred slightly and Sora continued rubbing her knuckles comfortingly.

"I'm here baby…I'm here…"

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

_End Flashback_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Moderate, if he doesn't contract anything within the next 24 hours, it's not likely he's going to get anything." she said, knowing that Sora needed this to access the situation, to come to terms.

"And his eyes, what will it mean if it _does _heal?" he asked, almost curious.

"Well there's a 15 chance the surgery has been a success and that the nerve will recover and continue as normal, it depends on the brain really...I don't fully understand it myself, but the surgeon said he'd seen cases like it before so I went with it, you know? What else could I do…such beautiful eyes…"she said, her own eyes clouding. "You know…life goes on…even if he does come out blind, it's not like he's gone…you'll have to see for him, okay, promise you will, okay?" she asked him, her own experience tainting her voice.

"Of course." Sora replied simply. There was a silence between them, not uncomfortable or friendly, just silence. Then Sora asked her quietly, "What happened to them?"

"Who?" she replied, avoiding the question, Sora pushed anyway,

"The person you were close too…were they blind?" he asked gently.

"Yeah…I worked with a patient a while ago, he was blinded in a freak accident at school, some chemical thing or another. School settled for close to four million, but of course he was devastated. I worked with him for months, I thought he was getting better, but it turns out he was just getting better at internalising it all. I found him one night, hanging from the ceiling. His note had…had thanked me, for letting him see a little longer." she finished, her eyes showing a still raw pain.

"I don't know what to say…" he said gently, his turn to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to, just make sure…you let him see better than any of us…give him the world and then some." she said eloquently, eyes hardening with the determination she was giving to Sora.

"I will…I promise…"

**A/N: DUN DUN DUH! Well there you go, it's not quite finished yet, I have a few more surprise twists in mind…Muah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Hey but don't assume by the evil laugh that they'll all be bad…I just have a few schemes .;**

**Anyway, please…**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
